


Alliances

by A_Modern_Girl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s02e26 Basics Part 1, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl
Summary: A missing exchange between Seska and Captain Janeway at the end of Basics, Part One. You didn't think Seska let Maj Cullah have the last word, did you? Warning: Violence and referenced domestic violence.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (T)





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Seska is my favorite Voyager villain, despite the missed opportunities and her untimely demise. This is my tribute to the baddest chick in the Delta Quadrant, with a smattering of J/C because I couldn’t help it. No beta, mistakes are mine.

Captain Janeway was marching aft with the rest of her crew when someone yanked her down an adjacent hallway so violently her arm almost came out of its socket. For a sliver of a moment she let herself hope that it was a member of her crew, unaccounted for, ready to mount a rescue. Instead, she looked up into the eyes of one of the Kazon thugs who had stolen her ship. When she met his gaze he merely sneered at her and tossed her through a doorway into someone’s quarters.

Seska was there waiting for her, the baby cooing happily on the bed. Janeway did her best to recover her footing and stood up as straight as she could. Seska was still a head taller, and approached until they were standing toe to toe. Seska took Janeway’s face in her hand, turning to inspect her cheek where the Maj had struck her. She clucked disapprovingly, while Janeway said nothing at all.

“Won’t leave a mark,” Seska decided, releasing her chin and stepping back, “The Maj may be an idiot, but he knows how to hit a woman.”

Janeway could not let the opportunity pass her by.

“Seska, it’s not too late. Leave him, give us back our ship and come with us,” she pleaded.

She didn’t even see the blow coming - just heard it and felt it as Seska slapped her hard across her other cheek. The impact left her dizzy, and she took slow, deep breaths before raising her head.

“Sail back to the Alpha Quadrant with you? In the brig?” Seska laughed. “The arrogance. To ask me to surrender on the day of my greatest victory.”

Janeway had to admit it sounded foolish when she put it like that. Janeway wanted to be with the rest of her crew, but her training screamed at her to keep Seska talking. If there was a way out of this without more violence, she had to take it. It didn’t matter how much she personally disliked Seska, and what she had done to her first officer.

“What do you want, Seska?” Janeway asked.

“The practice has fallen out of favor, but the great Majes of the past kept large harems,” Seska stepped in close again, “Join me. Forget about ruling Kazon space - with your expertise we could rule the whole quadrant.”

“Why would I ever agree to that?” Janeway asked.

“I’ll let your crew go,” Seska whispered in her ear, “Not with Voyager, of course, we’ll need it, but I’ll give them the best ship in the Kazon-Nistrim fleet. They might even have a fighting chance of making it home.”

“That’s preposterous,” Janeway replied, “Joining you would violate every principle I hold dear.”

“Oh come now, Captain. We aren’t so different, you and I,” Seska said, walking over to the bed to check on her child, “We both found ourselves stranded in the Delta Quadrant and attached ourselves to powerful men.”

Seska looked back over shoulder and threw Janeway a wicked smile, “Hell, you even went first.”

There was no question in Janeway’s mind that she was referring to Chakotay. Her mind raced and she felt her cheeks flush with indignation. She had made an alliance with the Maquis, not with Chakotay specifically, and she had done so on her terms. She had done everything by the book, hadn’t she?

“I am a Starfleet officer,” Janeway replied, outraged.

“Oh, and that means your not a woman, is that it?” Seska grinned, clearly pleased to be having an effect on her one-time captain.

Janeway had to admit that the fresh memories from New Earth were not making this conversation any easier. Chakotay had become a trusted advisor and a friend. For those few short weeks, she wondered if they might be something more. The thought was too dangerous to contemplate. She found her eyes drifting to Seska’s child, his child, trying desperately not to think about what could not be.

Seska followed her gaze. She picked up the baby and brought him over, a swagger in her step.

“Is this what you want?” she asked sweetly, “I’m afraid I can’t help you there. But don’t worry - there are warriors in the Kazon fleet who would be happy to help you forget all about Chakotay.”

“The answer is no,” Janeway replied, her voice molten steel, “I’d rather burn in hell than join you.”

A flicker of disappointment passed over Seska’s features. It was so brief, Janeway wondered if she might have imagined it. It was replaced by angry defiance as she called the guard back in.

“And so you shall,” she replied frostily, before directing the guard to return her to the others.

Janeway spent the walk back trying as best she could to regain her composure. Her crew needed her more than ever, and she needed to be the captain. She resolved that she would get them out of this, Seska be damned.


End file.
